A Sad Text Message
by Ze Shipper
Summary: NaruSasu... Texting with Sasuke is one thing that could make Naruto happy. But what if behind Sasuke's text are sadness?


**Hello Guys!**

 **Another NaruSasu…**

 **Title: A Sad Text Message...**

 ** _Disclaimers: I don't own Sasuke or Naruto..._**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _A Sad Text Message…_**

* * *

 **April 5th 02:17 am**

 **Naruto:** Hello, Love…

 **Sasuke:** Hi Naruto. Why so early?

 **Naruto:** I don't know. I woke up to get a glass of water, then you came into my thoughts. Now I couldn't sleep.

 **Sasuke:** Lol Naruto. Whatever…

 **Naruto:** Hey, I'm serious.. From the day I first met you, I've been thinking of you…

 **Sasuke:** Ok. What do you want?

 **Naruto:** YOU. I want you.

 **Sasuke:** Sorry, Can't be.

 **Naruto:** It's okay… I can wait…

 **Naruto:** I've been courting you for 2 years. I won't give up on you. You're worth the wait. 3

 **Naruto:** Hello?

...

 **April 5th 08:34 am**

 **Sasuke:** Hi. Sorry I fell asleep earlier.

 **Naruto:** Oh, it's okay. Did you have a good night sleep?

 **Sasuke:** Yep.

 **Naruto:** That's good… You free tonight? How about dinner?

 **Sasuke:** Sure. But I have to get back home at 10PM. I need to go somewhere tomorrow morning with Grandad.

 **Naruto:** Okay Love. I'll see you at 8?

 **Sasuke:** Okay. See ya, Naruto...

...

 **April 6th 10:24 am**

 **Sasuke:** Hi.

 **Naruto:** Hey...

 **Naruto:** Are you okay?

 **Naruto:** What happened? I've been calling you last night, for dinner? Remember?

 **Sasuke:** Sorry, Naruto. I fell asleep...

 **Naruto:** That's alright... as long as you're okay, I'm okay... Maybe next time?

 **Sasuke:** Thanks, Naruto...

...

 **April 8th 06:34pm**

 **Naruto:** Hey, Love, wanna go watch a movie tomorrow tonight?

 **Sasuke:** What kind of movie?

 **Naruto:** Horror Movie. You wanna come?

 **Sasuke:** YES!

 **Naruto:** Yes, you're my boyfriend now?

 **Sasuke:** Nooo... I mean, yes I'll go with you to that movie tomorrow.

 **Naruto:** Haha. It's okay, Love. I can wait. Eat your dinner, okay?

 **Sasuke:** Yes, you too. :*

 **Naruto:** Is that a kiss for me?

 **Sasuke:** It's just a smiley, you idiot… XD :P :*

 **Naruto:** Soo. That'll be mine.

...

 **April 9th 08:58am**

 **Naruto:** It's 'tomorrow'! See ya later at 7, Love. Show starts at 8PM. :)

 **Sasuke:** Yep. Can't wait!

 **Naruto:** All for your happiness, My Love...

 **Sasuke:** I've got a name you know. And it's Sasuke, you dork.

 **Naruto:** Of course I won't forget your name. You're just so beautiful and important to me, Love.

 **Sasuke:** I'm not beautiful, Naruto. I'm a boy for goodness' sake.

 **Naruto:** You're beautiful in my eyes, even though you are a boy.

...

 **April 9th 11:06pm**

 **Sasuke:** Thanks for the night, the flowers and the snacks.

 **Naruto:** I'm glad you enjoyed the night. Sure hope you enjoyed the movie though...

 **Sasuke:** I really did! You know I like horror movies.

 **Naruto:** Iloveyou.

 **Sasuke:** Naruto... sorry, I can't do this. I don't want you to get hurt.

 **Naruto:** Get hurt? Love comes with pain. And you're worth the pain. I've waited this long.

 **Sasuke:** Naruto, I'm scared.

 **Naruto:** Scared of what? I'm here and will always be here. No matter what. I promise and you know that.

 **Naruto:** You've been weird and telling me you're scared, but you won't tell me why. /3

 **Sasuke:** ... I'll see you.

 **Naruto:** I will wait for you. If you're not yet ready, I respect that. I love you.

...

 **April 10th 9:29am**

 **Sasuke:** I want to tell you something, Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Hello, Love. What is it? Have you eaten your breakfast yet?

 **Sasuke:** Yes. I already ate. I'm here at the hospital

 **Naruto:** What? Why? What happened?

 **Naruto:** Where are you? What hospital? Wait for me there.

 **Sasuke:** No. Stay where you are. Can I talk to you later? After lunch.

 **Naruto:** I may be busy at that time but I'll leave those things aside for you.

 **Sasuke:** Okay. Thanks.

...

 **April 10th 1:33pm**

 **Naruto:** Hello? Where are you? I've been knocking for hours.

 **Naruto:** Sasuke?

 **Naruto:** I'll wait for you here

...

 **April 11th 2:00 am**

 **Naruto:** Sasuke.. It's 2AM. I'm still here. Are you asleep?

 **Naruto:** I'll go home now. I hope you're okay. :(

...

 **April 12th 3:02pm**

 **Sasuke:** Hey.

 **Naruto:** Hi. What happened?

 **Sasuke:** Nothing :). I want to go out tonight. Take me somewhere far.

 **Naruto:** Oh… Okay… Where do you wanna go, Love?

 **Sasuke:** I don't know. Just take me anywhere far from here.

 **Naruto:** Your wish is y command. I'll be there at 8?

 **Sasuke:** 6\. I'll see you at 4. Please.

 **Naruto:** 4? Sure. No problem.

 **Sasuke:** I love you.

 **Naruto:** Is that for me?

 **Naruto:** Sasuke. Love. You made me so happy! Did you really say you love me?

 **Naruto:** Sasuke?

 **Naruto:** Finally after 2 years…!

 **Naruto:** Sasuke?

 **Naruto:** Okay. I think you fell asleep again. Rest well, Love. See you at 6.

 **Sasuke:** Naruto, I'm dying... I can't feel my feet, I'm feeling very weak... I was trying to tell you since last year. But you would always change the topic. I have cancer, Naruto. Stage 3. I'm so scared. I don't wanna die. Please... I wanna be with you.. I'm sorry...

 **Naruto:** Hey... My Love...

 **Sasuke:** I'm sorry, Naruto. I love you.

 **Naruto:** I know since last year about your cancer. I went to the hospital where Atok said you were confined. I saw Atok inside your hospital room, talking with the doctor. You were crying. I heard everything about your sickness. It broke my heart. I don't know what to do so I went back home.

 **Naruto:** I felt so stupid, I should've entered the room and hugged you tight. Or cry with you. But I can't… I can't… I don't wanna see you weak… I went to your house the next morning. Do you remember that?

 **Naruto:** But oyu didn't open the door. So I went back home  & pretended I didn't see or hear anything.

 **Naruto:** I don't want you to tell me you're sick. I don't wanna hear it. Cause I want you to live. Normal. Happy. Loved. Sasuke, I knew everything from the start. Please, don't leave me… Live for me…

...

 **April 12th 5:05pm**

 **Naruto:** Sasuke… Please answer me this time…

 **Sasuke:** Naruto…

 **Naruto:** I am willing to let go of everything just for you… Please tell me what to do. Please be happy and live.

 **Sasuke:** Naruto. This is Itachi. Sasuke passed away two hours ago. He's gone… My little brother is gone…

...

* * *

 **T^T T^T T^T T^T T^T T^T T^T T^T T^T T^T T^T**

 ***sob* Done!**

 **I'm sorry for the drama! I nearly cried while typing this one… *sob***

 **What do you think about this one?**

 ***sob***

 **REVIEW GUYS!**


End file.
